


Are You Sure Tessa?

by Lescossa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Summary: Tessa and Scott have a secret to tell and decide that they want to show the stars on ice cast rather than tell them.





	Are You Sure Tessa?

**April 27 th, 2021**

 

“Are you sure Tessa”

 

“Yes, Scott I am”

 

“Okay let’s do this then”

 

* * *

 

**A few days earlier:**

 

Tessa and Scott landed in Halifax for Stars on Ice rehearsals, they were now on their 15th year of being a part of Stars on Ice and so the tour routine was almost like second nature to them especially with how much touring they done since they had officially retired in 2018. This year was different it was no longer just the two of them, the had another one in the picture. Someone else who they had yet to meet and only been with them for 20 weeks. No one on the cast new yet of Tessa pregnancy not even Kaitlyn and Andrew they had decided to keep it a secret until they could tell all of them at the same time, which happened to be this tour.

 

They had thought about how they wanted to tell everyone they could make it simple and just say or doing something and after careful consideration they came up with a plan. Both of them where already use to not telling important information considering they hid their relationship for 4 years so they didn’t have any trouble not saying anything. Tessa was careful not to wear tight fitting clothes or get changed in front of the others so that her baby bump would not been seen. Tessa came up with valid reasons to avoid the alcohol and for them both to leave from the evening events early.

 

They thought they were full in the clear until Kaitlyn came up to Tessa the day before the tour was to start.

 

“Tessa, I have been meaning to ask if there is anything you wanted to tell me?”

 

“No, why would I?”

 

“Well it’s just I haven’t really seen you since Christmas and so I don’t know, I just done feel like I have really had a chance to talk to you and catch up. I need to know about married life to your skating partner.”

 

“Kaitlyn don’t worry you and Andrew will be fine you guys have been unofficially married for like 5 years now they only thing not official is the piece of paper. And there has not been anything new with me, thanks for asking though.”

 

Just then Andrew walked in calling for Kaitlyn

 

“Okay Tessa, this is not over though.”

 

“Bye Kaitlyn.”

 

“Bye Tessa”

* * *

 

**3 hours before the show:**

 

Tessa and Scott where sitting in the back of the van taking them to the rink. Scott slid his hand from Tessa leg to her stomach. Shooting him a look he knew all too well he moved his hand back to it’s previous location and settled to kiss her instead.

 

“Okay you two in the back stop making out like your 15, your making everyone else feel alit nauseous.” yelled Patrick from the front

 

“Ohh shut up Patrick just because your wife is not here with you doesn’t mean those of us with them here have to be un happy”.

 

“Okay, you two we don’t need a tussle in the van we hear anyway so everyone get out” said Kurt from the passenger seat

 

Tessa made way down to the change room after warm up and like she had so far went in to the bathroom to get changed. Once she was changed she but on one of Scott’s team Canada jacket to hid here bump and made her way out of the change room to go and find Scott.

 

“Are you sure Tessa”

 

“Yes, Scott I am”

 

“Okay let’s do this then

 

This year Tessa and Scott started off the show shortly followed by the rest of the cast. So that’s how they were going to announce it, Tessa costume was fitted so that her baby belly was clearly visible. Tessa didn’t take of the jacket until they were safe with their backs to their cast and moments before they skated. As soon as the lights came up they could her the gasps as people saw Tessa’s stomach. The opening number was a hit, and it was not until they had all exited the ice and Kurt’s solo had begun that they were attacked by their fellow cast mates, everyone was hugging and giving their congratulations and Tessa was almost certain she had seen Kaitlyn and Patrick crying but she didn’t say anything.

 

“Why did you guys not say anything.” Asked Eric

 

“Because I think you guys should all know by now we like keeping things to ourselves”

 

“Well if it makes you guys feel any better about hiding it you broke the internet again” said gabby

“Well we did like do thing a couple times”

 

Tessa sat in the change room with her feet up feeling her baby kick when Kaitlyn came in talking about a mile a minute about baby showers and what gender the baby is and if her and Scott had thought about possible baby names.

 

“Tessa is everything okay do you want me to go and get Scott”

 

“No, Kaitlyn the baby is just kicking that’s all, would you like to feel”

 

“Can I?”

 

“Come here”

 

Kaitlyn sat down next to Tessa on the bench and Tessa moved her hand so she could feel the kicks

 

“Wow Tessa, that’s amazing, you really are going to make an amazing mom you know.”

 

“Thanks, Kaitlyn. How about we go back to the hotel and talk about your wedding and you can ask questions about the baby if you really want”

 

As the girls were sitting there with Kaitlyn’s hand still feeling the babies’ movement Andrew and Scott walked in.

 

“Hi girls, I see our peanut wanted to have her own performance tonight”

 

“Yep, definitely our kid this one Scott”

 

“You better have not given Katlyn Baby fever there Tessa “

 

“Don’t worry Andrew she has had baby fever for longer than this peanut has even been thought about”

 

“Well are you two ladies ready to leave because I know I am ready to go to bed with my wife”

 

“Sorry Scott I am kidnapping your wife for a little bit”

 

“I knew it was going to happened at some point”

 

“let’s get going guy's” said Andrew and the boys helped carry the girl's luggage out to the van.

 

* * *

 

**The next morning:**

 

Tessa woke up in their hotel room with Scott’s arm wrapped around her hands om her stomach, looking over at Scott sleeping Tessa thought of how amazing Scott was going to be as a father and knew that there was nothing more in her life she was looking forward to then when their baby would be placed in his arms, getting to watch Scott’s hair slowly turn grey, watch as he taught there child how to walk, skate, learn how to read and help them overcome any challenge this world threw at them. Tessa knew this baby was going to be okay even with the media wanting to know every detail about them.

 

 


End file.
